Digimon: Spirit fusion
by P naruto
Summary: Normal kids and a genius find necklaces which grant them the power to fuse with their digimon's soul
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

O.K. just for reference if I get too many flames I'm gonna stop writin' so if u don't want it canceled you had better write good reviews :P

Introduction

Hi my name is Kayashi saminura. At only eight I'm a genius. I'm in the sophomore year at Tokyo University so basically I have no friends. I had a little secret since the 7th and 8th grade years. It was real live digimon! Yeah yeah so what you've seen the T.V. show maybe and don't think it's a huge deal. I knew everything about digimon since I was hooked on it, but what I did was different. To learn my secrets you should probably read the rest of this book. If you hacked this file then you're definetly worthy of seeing this!

Disclaimer: digimon doesn't belong to me I wish I had this :P


	2. Chapter 1

O.K. so my naming sucks like crazy, I'll edit it if someone tells me the names I should use and don't do it too late or else I won't bother. :P

Chapter 1

"Kayashi it's time for class you big baby you got my homework!"

"Yeah I got it Rai"

Rai motto was 13 years old in the 7th grade; he was a really dumb guy and a bully too. He was tall, muscular and had brown hair. His shirt was black with no lettering, his pants were blue. But when it came to his friends (very few) he was always true to them for some reason or another. Once I played him in chess and all he tried to do was kill everything with his queen. It's amazing he even understood the rules. He would always make me do his homework because he was too busy playing in the virtual world.

The virtual world is one of the hottest new things it's like the internet only you see yourself actually on it so if you download a game or something you're the actual one there being the character. Of course the games had to be modified a bit since some could be more violent in person and the physical activity you get out of it is amazing even though only your mind thinks your getting it you get it. The chat boards are where you actually chat and the Role Playing boards have advanced programs that the character you imagine you become and act out an entire quest. You won't get hurt so there's no more risk than a video game.

The virtual world is better than the internet since google is no longer a search engine it's a job for people they search the internet for you and if you tell them to look for anything I could use for a history project on American history that would come right up since the people there aren't computers.

"Good now hand it over squirt, or do you want that laptop of yours in the river?"

I sighed "here yah go" then I grumbled "asshole."

The bell rang and everyone started running for class. The class went smoothly, as usual the simple math equations that required no thought. A few more classes went by and then the bell rang for lunch. I dreaded lunch because of Hyroshira. He was brighter than Rai and had a tendency to forget his lunch money. He was a clever fellow who knew how to handle people better than tests. I never knew how smart he actually was since his tests sucked but he seemed to have a good understanding of politicts and could always explain to people how math worked or help with Spanish (which he took and I didn't.) He wore a blue shirt and brown pants. He was about the normal height and had black hair.

"Kayashi I left my money at home again"

"again I can't believe it. I'll give you mine I don't really need to eat anyways." That was true, I never needed food for some odd reason I could have full strength at any time and I knew I would lose the battle of the wills anyways.

"thank you Kayashi, I think I owe you at least 50 dollars by now."

"it's no problem you don't need to pay me back"

"no, no I must insist on it."

"well bye then."

"bye"

Did I forget to mention that he is extremely polite too?

The only friend I had there was Sai for short I never asked him his full name. He was a bit of a push over and would go along with anything that anyone else said in fear of being different. He was probably the most kind hearted in the grade though. He was the shortest one there. His hair was blond and wore a red shirt. His pants were green (don't ask.) Ironically his digimon would be something no one would want let alone for a guy like this. He isn't too talkative so it was more of a "sit around and read" relationship as we liked to call it.

I sat down beside him to read at the lunch table. He was probably the only one there that could understand any of what I read. We loved trading books and getting involved in a new story whenever. The only unacceptable thing was comics. I have no clue why but it was just a rule we had.

We didn't talk that lunch. Then the bell rang for the next class and we hurried off. At my next free I saw two girls Sakura and Nami. Sakura and Nami both had blond hair, Nami was short and Sakura the average height. Nami was a bit playful and Sakura her best friend was a nice girl. Sakura wore a green shirt and blue pants while Nami wore a pink shirt and grey sweat pants daily. Nami came up to me on the bench by the playing field and said to me:

"you're cute."

I told her to bug off since she only thought that 'cause of my age. Sakura came up to me then and said to me:

"you don't have to be so grumpy. Even though you're a genius you really don't have to act above girls"

I replied

"yuck do you really think I'd like girls?"

She giggled "oh I forgot you're so small you don't care about girls yet" she giggled again and skipped off.

The day proceeded. There were two classes left after that so it wasn't long until I went home. When I got home I went straight to the virtual world. I was searching the net for my favorite show, digimon, when I found a site I had never seen before. I asked the manager why it had never come up before and he told me that he didn't even have it on file. I later figured out that a man hacked the database and added it to my selections. I chose that website and the next thing I knew I was there.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: digimon don't belong ta me or n e of me friends k?

Hi again I'm gonna release the first 3 chapters at the same time so I can give a general backround. :P

Chapter 2

The website was like none I'd ever seen. It was like a huge chatroom which consequently it was a huge chatroom. The biggest difference was I could sense a different programming in it. An old man approached me with 6 necklaces, each a different color. Typically on a chatroom you couldn't touch another on the site and yet I could. He said

"You and your friends, or soon to be friends are the chosen ones, only you and you alone have the power to save or destroy this world, whichever you chose the choice is yours, there is no such thing as destiny."

The necklaces floated from his hands and into mine. The purple one glowed and placed itself on my neck. The other ones began to float and glow and suddenly they were gone.

I logged off and on my neck was the same necklace as before. I went to sleep that night with a wonderful dream of peaceful times to come.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: digimon don't belong to me

o.k. so last one was short, this is the last chapter that I release at the same time people so it's my last shot to leave a lasting impression. One more thing this entire story is designed for the main characters to chose good or bad. When I feel the time has come I'll have people send me e-mails but it ain't n e where near dat time yet cya :P

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke to find the same necklace on me. I had thought it all a dream, floating, glowing necklaces that were given to me in the virtual world and appeared in real life too! Way too weird but still it was all true. As I packed up my laptop I noticed something odd on the side bar. It had a big D and had a bunch of locked programs that I didn't have the password to. I tried to delete it but it stayed. I decided to ignore it.

I got to school and instead of beating me up Rai decided to let me got. I noticed a glint of a light blue under his shirt. At lunch, Hyroshira had his lunch for once and we had a nice chat.

"finally remember your lunch money!"

"yah something just clicked today. Oh and before I forget here's your money" he handed it to me. I thanked him and went off to read with Sai. Before I went I caught a glimpse of dark blue under his shirt.

While reading we actally chatted for once which was a nice change. I never noticed how profound his thoughts on books really were. I caught a glimpse of read under his shirt and was finally thinking it strange I was seeing the same exact shades as I had the day before.

During the normal free where Sakura and Nami teased me they didn't. Instead they came to apologize for their actions and how they thought it must be hard for a small genius with a bunch of older kids. Before they left me Sakura told me:

"Is there a way Nami and I could come over after school, or would you be more comfortable online?"

This was a reasonable question since the internet was more comfortable for many people since they made themselves look quite a bit different from their real selves. I figured it would be better since I would never feel comfortable at a girl's house and incase they would see my necklace it would be thought of as part of the character online. So I politely responded

"online would be better, chatroom 356-B100?"

"sounds good to me Nami Hyroshira Rai and I will be there too o.k.?"

"o.k. But one question, why invite Rai or Hyroshira?"

"dunno they just said they wanted to talk cya."

And she let me alone. I wondered what they could possibly want with me, the genious of the grade.

After school that day I went straight online, the character that appeared in chatrooms as me was kodokom. The rest were waiting for me since my bus stop was the furthest away from school.

"hey kayashi" said everyone

"hi guys. Wat u want" I had a way of getting down to business first thing. I thought it was sort of a waste of time talking to kids dumber than I. I realized that my necklace was showing and everyone was staring.

"that? Oh it's nothing just part of the…" they cut me off and produced their own, each the same color I had caught a glimpse of before. Everyone sat in awkward silence. I logged off for a second since the phone was ringing. I got on the phone and no one was on it. When I looked at my computer again I remembered the D file. Some of the programs were unlocked all documents one which read.

"Dear Kayashi,

We of the digital world have contacted you through site via 218-7776-9929-101010-22..." I didn't bother reading the address, "as the man said, it is your choice what to do with this new power. From this folder you will be able to access programs that will open when needed. The bond between you and your digimon will become one even though you will never come face to face. Hard times lie ahead of you whichever side your team chooses you will have to stick with, the team only works with you only you can access the programs even though you lack a digimon there will be a few powers you will gain. I wish you best of luck

Signed…" the signature was pixilated. I signed back on but told them I knew what it was but the internet probably wasn't the safest place for it.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: digimon doesn't belong to me or anyone I know 'k?

O.K. I guess It's been 2 years since I began this story and even if it's only for one person, I'm willing to write now. To the person who put me on their update list: thank you, you made me take a look at the story and I re-read it and decided I liked it. It won't be the same anymore because I'm 2 years older but I've actually been day-dreaming this story line for 4 years now so there shouldn't be much of a change in the writing. Um still if you (my only reader) would like to decide the way this goes please feel free to e-mail me for good or evil.

Chapter 4

Three hours later we met in the park. I brought my laptop since the D files were obviously the only clues to the current mystery we had on hand. Rai and Sai both felt uncomfortable being around us since Rai didn't particularly like me and now, looking back on it, he must have also been slightly scared that he would be left to fend for himself in this since he had been so mean to me. Sai was uncomfortable for a different reason. He was bad a socializing and so uncomfortable but for another he had always felt like he should be ignored and that he was being thrust into something mysterious, and according to all he knew, meant something bigger than just him frightened him.

I had called Sai knowing that the red I had seen under his shirt was probably a crystal and so we were now all at the park. I had shown them the note and the D files. After this the first one to speak was Sai which shocked us all: "well it does say there's no such thing as destiny but it also says we're the chosen ones" he chuckled " if that's not hypocritical I don't know what is" "but it does sound like we could run away from this." I responded "it says it's up to us what we use the power for and that means that we don't have to if we don't want to." Rai though had a different take and since he was slightly power crazed " but jesus if we get awesome power who wouldn't want to use it to kick someone's but?! That would be such a waste. Come on unlock those files I wanna test drive." Everyone was silent and then in unison Nami and Sakura said simply "shut-up"

What was surprising though is the insight obtained from Hyroshira in response to my comment "if we are given power and are told that we may chose it's use, isn't it probable that we have an enemy to face or join and on preliminary encounters most likely needed to protect ourselves." It was simple information overlooked by my age. Nothing that couldn't have been reasoned by myself mind you, but the ignorance I had at that age led me to believe that conflict was possible to avoid.

All were silent. The prospect of fighting with unknown powers was slightly scary and serving or opposing a force strong enough to destroy the entire earth was a thought almost impossible to comprehend.

Suddenly my computer beeped, looking at it quickly I discovered a file unlocked it was a short message that stated simply: in the crystal of the necklace is a usb adaption. Quickly insert it into the computer.

Doing as it asked the crystal whirred and shone brightly unlocking a whole slew of files. It was night time and there was a little fog but something was appearing from from thin-air inside the fog. It didn't look like it was walking into view but just materializing from thin air which I think shocked us all.

A message on the screen popped up and said: have your friends hold their crystals to their chests. And open files: gabumonclaw.exe biomonbeak.exe agumonclaw.exe tanemonivyclaw.exe and gomomonfins.exe I felt this a weird order but I figured that there could be no harm in it so I told them to hold their crystals to the chest and I opened the files.

What happened next was one of the coolest sights I ever saw and I never got tired of it no matter how many times it happened.

Rai's arms broke out in blue and white fur with a claws at the end. Sai's arms broke out in orange scales with claws at the end as well. Sakura's face (this one was the funniest one) grew a large red beak Nami's arm broke out in leaves at the end was ivy which turned out to be weak but extendible. Hyroshira got fins instead of arms which I made a note that if we could ever set the stage for battle the water might be helpful for hyroshira.

The five of them looked part animal and upon the transformation they were shocked. Hyroshira fell unconscious which surprised me Rai looked happy to have the claws and Sai was shocked that he could have something lethal on his body. Nami was slightly disappointed until she thrusted her arms out at which point a vine went shooting from the ivy. She couldn't retract it so it just flailed about her hand and so became tangled and longer as she tried to retract it. Sakura found this beak annoying and the added weight to her face put her off balance and she fell over but there wasn't much time to check out the new adaptations…

O.K. please tell me what you think about this chapter is it too long too whatever just tell me constructive criticism would be nice and tell me if this chapter fell short or what thank you dragonslayer bow

o.k. so there's a lot A LOT of fixing to do but i'd prefer to wright the story first and edit later. i got alerted again (yay!!!!!!!) and reviewed so... sweet!!!!! i just got back from camp so i'll wright another chapter tomorrow byes


End file.
